An encounter of the Doctor kind
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: I had an idea during the Doctor Who special when Ten and Five met, what if all of the Doctors met? One shot.


"An encounter of the Doctor kind."

"Well," the Doctor said to Amy and Rory. "What happened here is-"

But before he could finish his sentence he felt a shudder. He fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face. "Oh wow."

"Doctor?" Amy asked cautiously.

"This has never happened before." He said. He felt himself materialising in a different place. "I'll be back in a second." He said, staring at his hand. He vanished and found himself in the TARIDS. But it wasn't his TARDIS, it was something different, his old TARDIS.

"Who the hell are you?" A man said. He was slim, and ruffled hair. His left eyebrow was raised high and he was in a brown suit with red converses.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He replied.

The man looked baffled. "But I'm the Doctor…"

"Wait a second..." The doctor said. Staring at the ruffled haired man. "OH! You're Ten!"

"What?!" He asked.

"You're me! And this is the old TARDIS! I'm Eleven!"

Another man fell into the TARDIS. He had a leather jacket and ears that stuck out. "Who are you? Why are you in my TARDIS?" He queried, picking himself up.

"Woah!" Ten said, stepping back. "It's ninth me."

"Hey Nine!" Eleven said happily.

"Nine? Who are you?"

"I'm your tenth regeneration, and he's your eleventh."

"What's going on?" Nine asked.

"I have no clue. Eleven just materialised in my TARDIS." Ten shrugged.

A man stumbled in through the doors. He had bouncy brown hair and was dressed in an old Victorian fashion. "Who are you all?"

"Hey eight." They said simultaneously.

"What do you mean?"

They explained it to him, and doctor after doctor appeared in the TARDIS.

A man stumbled in through the doors. He had bouncy brown hair and was dressed in an old Victorian fashion. "Who are you all?"

"Hey eight." They said simultaneously.

"What do you mean?"

They explained it to him, and doctor after doctor appeared in the TARDIS.

"What the hell is this?" Asked an old man.

"Hey One." All of them said.

"One?"

"We are all the Doctor. But different regenerations." Four said, eating a jelly baby.

"How is this happening anyway?" Six asked. Patting down his rainbow suit.

"None of us have any idea." Two shrugged, then continued to play his flute.

"This is nonsense!" One snapped.

"Stop talking, Brain thinking, Hush." Eleven said, putting a hand over One's mouth.

"Your telling me." Five said, throwing his cricket ball up and down.

"Well, there has to be some explanation." Seven replied, swinging his umbrella.

"An explanation none of us know." Three sighed.

"At least our companions aren't here." Six laughed.

"Agreed." They all said but Nine and Ten.

"What's wrong with you two?" Four asked.

"Well, there's this one girl," Nine started.

"Called Rose." Ten finished.

"She's amazing." Nine sighed.

"Yeah, we loved her." Ten said, "but she's in the other universe now."

"The other universe? That's impossible." Two said.

"It happened." Ten shrugged.

"We also get married." Eleven added.

"To who?!" They all ask shocked.

"To a woman called River Song. It was that or the end of the universe or our death."

"Apparently I've gotten soft over the years." One grumbled.

"Oh shut up you old prune." Eight said.

"Your older than me! And six. That suit is ridiculous."

"It reflects my personality." He said. "And it's better than Two's haircut."

"OI! At least I don't have Nine's ears!"

"Quiet, bowl hair." Nine retorted.

"FINGERS ON LIPS!" Ten shouted. After a few moments, all of them obliged.

"Now, why are you all here in my TARDIS?" He asked. Putting his hands on his hips. "And this isn't the first time it's happened. Am I right five?"

"We've discussed this. We. Don't. Know." One growled.

"We should honestly know the answer. It's embarrassing that we don't." Seven told them.

"Maybe we should just walk out of the TARDIS?" Eleven suggested.

"What do you mean, walk out? We're in the middle of space!" Two replied.

"Or are we?" Eleven walked out of the TARDIS, and sure enough, he was back with Amy and Rory.

"Doctor!" Rory gasped. "Where have you been?!"

"Oh just talking to myself. Want to see?"

They looked at him like he was truly mad this time. But nevertheless, they walked into the TARDIS.

"Who are they?" Three asked.

"Who are you all?" asked Amy.

"I'm the doctor." The replied simultaneously.

Rory took a step back. "All, of you?"

"Yes, we're all different generations." Eight told them.

"There's more!" Rory cried, obviously scared.

"Anyway. Ten, could you take them all back?" Eleven asked.

Ten nodded. "Of course. Come on me, ALLONS-Y!"

Eleven and Amy and Rory left the TARDIS as it made its whirring noise. He waved off the TARDIS, "Bye Sexy!"

Rory rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh wow I was hoping that was a bad dream."

"So all of them were you?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, lovely bunch. Except for One. He's a git."

"You're technically insulting yourself." Rory replied.

"No I'm saying I used to be a git, and if I ever see them again. I'll have to ask some questions, I need an expert opinion sometimes." He said. Walking off to find his TARDIS.


End file.
